List of characters
This page lists the characters in the Fairly Odd Parents. It contains summaries of biographies from the character pages. Main characters *'Timmy Turner'- the main character of the show. His parents are rarely around and take little interest in him. He is babysitted by Vicky, who is probably the meanest 16-year-old in the world, and it's because of her that Cosmo and Wanda became his fairy godparents. Timmy is fairly smart, but has a short attention span. In the episode Channel Chasers, it is revealed that he will forget all about fairies when he turns 18, which means he still has 8 years with his fairies. *'Cosmo' - Wanda's husband and one of Timmy's fairy godparents. Originally, both he and Wanda were dimwitted, but during the run of the show, Wanda has gotten smart and Cosmo has gotten even stupider. Despite his destructiveness and being an idiot, Timmy and Wanda still love Cosmo all the same. *'Wanda' - Cosmo's wife, Poof's mother and Timmy's godmother. She is the eldest, Cosmo being slightly younger than her. Naggy and strict, Wanda loves Cosmo, despite him being an idiot. She is always saving Timmy and Cosmo from dangerous wishes that Timmy makes. Wanda has an identical twin sister named Blonda, who is an actress in a soap opera called "All My Biceps", who lives lives in Fairywood. Wanda became a mother when Cosmo gave birth to Poof, the first fairy baby born in thousands of years. When Timmy came up with the name "Poof", Wanda accepted the name. *'Poof' - Cosmo and Wanda's only child and Timmy's baby godbrother. He is the first fairy baby born in thousands of years, since Cosmo (who was dangerous with magic) was born. He has extraordinary powers which are contained by a magical rattle given by Jorgen von Strangle, which acts like a normal fairy wand. He was highly sought-after by the Anti-fairies, Mama Cosma (or so they thought), the Pixies and Jorgen himself (though Jorgen just wanted to make sure he didn't fall into the wrong hands). His laughing does good things, his crying does bad things, his hiccups cause natural disasters and when he burps, the nearest person gets electrically shocked, and when he breaks wind, all problems are fixed in an instant right after a distortion in the space-time continuum. Before he was officially named, his name was constantly being changed by all the characters to names like Twinkle, Lil' T (Little Timmy), Oprah, Tallulah, Barfolomew, Napoleon, Farrah, Bosley, Rocko, Laine, Darrell, Rebecca, Sarah, Tonobell, Super Baby, Better Timmy, Bill, José, Dagmar, Keanu, Mackenzie, Fauntleroy, Kajagoogoo and Elvis. Timmy was the one who gave Poof his name, due to the fact that "Poof" is mostly the only word he says. Villains *'Denzel Crocker' (born 1962) - Timmy's fairy-obsessed teacher and one of the major villains of the series (along with Vicky). he is the archenemy of Timmy. He suspects that Timmy has fairy godparents of his own. His unshakable belief in fairy godparents leads to his being viewed as mentally ill by other adults. Everytime he mentions fairy godparents he spasms uncontrollably (similar to his uncle who spasms to the word "Genie"), which has been the subject of several jokes and occasionally causes him to be injured. He also speaks with the same accent that is used for the voice of Mr Burns from The Simpsons. It is revealed that Crocker is Cosmo and Wanda's ex-godson. His only identified relatives are his mother, Dolores Day Crocker, his Canadian genie-paranoid uncle Albert, his stepfather Ricky, and his probable ancestor, the witch-paranoid Alden Bitterroot, who is a warlock. Crocker is the main antagonist of Abra-Catastrophe! and The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. He also appears in Channel Chasers, School's Out! The Musical and Fairy Idol. *'Vicky' - Timmy's evil 16-year-old babysitter that constantly tortures Timmy and other children; also Timmy's arch-enemy. She enjoys money, torturing children (mostly Timmy), and watching TV, it is implied that the only reason she is mean is because she was mistreated by a babysitter as a child as she is shown to be rather sweet as an eight year old. She is Tootie's sister, her parents are scared of her and her possible ancestor is "Vick", effectively a male version of Vicky who tortured Denzel Crocker as a child. Despite her tortures, Timmy doesn't want Vicki to leave (he's had several chances of finally getting rid of her) since she is the main reason he received Cosmo and Wanda in the first place. If she is gone and Timmy seems happy, he will lose his godparents forever. A running gag in the opening credits is that her head gets changed into something after saying "Yeah Right" at the end of the theme song. Vicky only fears Max Carlson and Mr. Turner's wallet being empty. Vicky is referenced in Sharon Lamb's book Packaging Girlhood: Rescuing Our Daughters from Marketers' Schemes, where she is referred to as "the meanest teen in the toon". Vicky serves as the primary antagonist of Channel Chasers. *'Head Pixie' and Sanderson - The two heads of Pixie Inc. A group of mystical creatures known as pixies in the universe of the Fairly OddParents are portrayed as having a corporate and formal stance, which means that business is important to them. They are both pixies and, like all other pixies, hate everything fun. They speak in monotone voices and instead of using wands, they have cellphones. Their name is punned in the series with pixels. They had a 37 year-in-the-making plan in which they would raise Flappy Bob The Clown and use him to make everything on earth "fun-ducational" (their synonym for boring). The plan is thwarted by Timmy Turner, who shows Flappy Bob that the pixies had used him all along. Other plans of theirs included buying out Fairy World, using contracts to destroy Cosmo and Wanda, and teaming up with Anti-Cosmo to use Baby Poof to destroy all worlds but Pixie World and Anti-Fairy World. Something common of both HP and Sanderson is that they use sarcasm most of the time, but it doesn't seem like it and that, despite hating everything fun, they enjoy rap music. Both HP and Sanderson serve as the main villains of School's Out! The Musical. *The Anti-fairies as their name suggests, are the exact opposite of fairies. The two most prominent Anti-Fairies are Anti-Cosmo a cynical, ingenious, evil and super smart, British fairy and Anti-Wanda a dumb, hillbilly fairy who "eats with her feet (although in "The Gland Plan", Jorgen has mentioned about finding his anti-fairy counterpart the Anti-Jorgen after apparently suffering the same condition that Cosmo has)." The Anti-Fairies are the exact opposite to their fairy counterparts (e.g.: Cosmo being dumb and Anti-Cosmo being a genius). The anti-fairies are responsible for all the bad luck on earth and, according to Cosmo, to the anti-fairies, Friday The 13th is "like their Christmas". Anti-Cosmo (and his Anti-Fairy army) serve has the main villains of The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide. *'Norm the Genie' - A genie who is tired of being trapped in his lamp (which is actually a lava lamp). He longs to be a fairy godparent and sabotages a "Fairy Idol" contest to become one. He wins (after putting Cosmo and Wanda out of commission) and later explodes because of magic buildup. Norm hates Canada, apparently because he claims they've "been having peace and ecology-friendly lives for too long". Norm has appeared in several episodes, attempting to cause Timmy torment. Norm was named after the actor who voices him, Norm Macdonald. Norm is the main villain of Fairy Idol, where it is shown he has a powerful singing voice. *'Francis' - A bully at Timmy's school who loves to pick on him and his friends. Timmy has made several wishes to defeat him. In "The Big Superhero Wish", he appeared as the Bull-E. *'The Bronze Knee cap' - The archenemy of the Crimson Chin. Former pre-villain name is Frank Knee Capra. (A pun on famed director Frank Capra). As a former famous jai lai player known infamously of a consistent record of winning bronze, he challenged the Chin, mostly out of jealousy. Later on as Chin was signing autographs and bent over to pick something up, he tripped over Chin's massive mandible and shattered his kneecap, ruining his career. Winning another 3rd place bronze trophy, he smelted them all into a villain suit and was known from then as The Bronze Kneecap. His primary goal is to take revenge on the Chin. Once when Adam West was filming a Crimson Chin movie with Timmy, he gagged then impersonated the director, (A parody of Steven Spielberg) then changing the script into a strange musical ballet. Timmy then identified the villain and a battle ensued between him and the real Chin, Adam in danger since he played the part of the Chin in the movie. *The Nega Chin - A comic book villain who looks exactly like the good Crimson Chin and possesses the same powers. He wears a black costume and has red eyes. In one episode, he demonstrated having some control over Cosmo and Wanda and took away Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad's powers. *'Pumpkinator' - An evil villian that is Crash Nebula's enemy. It's first appearance is during the halloween episode and afterwards he lives on the island of the Bermuna Triangle. *'Imaginary Gary' or simply Gary - Timmy's old imaginary friend, who came back in the self-titled episode, "Imaginary Gary". He wishes to destroy Timmy, because at the age of 5 Timmy stopped playing with Gary. He now lives on Unwish Island in the Bermuda Triangle, where he leads the rest of Timmy's 'unwished' wishes to get revenge. However, in the episode "Escape to Unwish Island", at the end of the episode, Timmy uses the Magic Copier to make multiple copies of himself to serve Gary and the rest of the 'unwished' wishes to make it up to them. *'Remy Buxaplenty' - An eleven-year-old (as revealed in "Remy Rides Again"), snobby rich boy and a rival of Timmy. Aside from Timmy, he is the only known child with a fairy godparent who is Juandissimo Magnifico, who seems to be more interested in himself rather than Remy. *'Dark Laser' - A parody of Darth Vader. He wishes to destroy the Earth, but is defeated by Timmy each time. *'Princess Mandie' (Pronounced Man-DIE) - She is Mark's fiance from the planet Bodashia who wishes to marry Mark to become ruler of Yugopataimia. She gets furious at Mark for leaving her at the altar. She and Mark must wed so that their planets can join together to destroy the Earth. In "King Chang", she successfully married Mark, but it is revealed that she has no real feelings for Mark and just wanted to marry him so she can throw him in the dungeon and rule Yugopotamia with an iron fist. She is defeated and the marriage was annulled (She is a parody of the comic book character Maxima). *'Dr. Bender' - An evil dentist that is the menace of many children. He has false teeth. *'Wendell' - Dr. Bender's son and mini-me. He doesn't have any friends because of his dad. *'Shallowgrave' - A former truant officer with a grudge against Adam West and Timmy for making him lose his job. He got a new job at the F.U.N. (For Unruly Ne'er-Do-Wells) Academy. *'The Iron Lung' - The only robotic villain in the Crimson Chin universe. He can either suck things in or blow strong winds like that of a hurricane. *'The Titanium Toenail' has no super powers, but his toe-shaped costume has built in clippers that send titanium shards that are sharp enough to cut through tank armor. *'The Copper Cranium' uses a spring loaded copper skull on his head to push people out of the way or smash his way into the bank vaults. *'Happy Peppy Gary and Happy Peppy Betty' - Two workers at Flappy Bob's Peppy Happy Camp Learn-a-torium. They later take it over after Flappy Bob decided to resume his clown form prior to discovering the Pixies plot. Though in later episodes, it reverts back to "Flappy Bob's" though he is never seen working there. They last appeared in School's Out! because the Flappy Bob Camp Learn-A-Torium will never be seen again in new episodes. *'Dr. Vulkan' has an evil island with shark-infested waters, a volcano with giant scissors and a lake with giant scissors, a torndado, a whirlpool, pirhanas, alligators and a reaqlly angry tourist who claims "The Service here stinks!". He captured Trixie and Chester, and according to newspaper, Trixie eventually dated him. He also according to the newspaper, is scared of girls. *'The Gigglepies' - They take over planets by being sold in cereal boxes (called Invader-Os) and marketing their merchandise all over. When they're done, they blow the planet up and start taking over a new one. They can hypnotize anything except Timmy and the Yugopatamians. They taste like manure and were eaten by the Yugopatamians. The Gigglepies were last seen when Timmy and Remy fought in the magical duel. *'Super Bike' - Timmy's awesome bike he wished for, but gave up. *'The Founding Fathers' - George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Benjamin Franklin. They hate Timmy as much as Gary does. Other: *Spatula Woman *H2Olga - A female water-based supervillain *The Golden Gut uses his gold plated stomach to smash things like the Copper Cranium. Looks like a sumo wrestler. *Super Toilet *The Sphinx of Giza Kids *'Chester McBadbat' - A brace-face kid and one of Timmy's best friends. He lives in a run-down trailer with his father, who constantly wears a bag over his head due to humiliation because of a blunder he made during an important baseball game. Nobody knows what happened to Chester's mother, although, his mom was mentioned in the episode "Teeth for Two". *'A.J.' - The genius in Timmy's class, and one of his best friends. A.J. likes to invent things. He will sometimes get jealous if someone else wins 1st place. His room doubles as a secret lab. *'Elmer' - A nerdy kid with a large boil, named Bob, on his face, which speaks to him about ruling the world. His boil was named after Bob Boyle. Elmer is Timmy's 4th best friend and backup-Timmy. *'Sanjay' - A ten-year-old who is somewhat obsessed with Timmy. Sanjay is Timmy's 3rd best friend. *'Tootie' - The younger sister of Vicky, and professes an obsession with Timmy. When Vicky isn't torturing the kids she babysits, she tortures her, meaning she is miserable enough to have Fairy Godparents (in fact, she's twice as miserable as Timmy), but it is revealed in "Birthday Wish" when Timmy lends Tootie his Fairy Godparents for a day as a birthday present, that she can't keep a secret (which is a factor in keeping godparents). It is proven when she wants to tell everyone who made her birthday great. It is also proven she is envious of Trixie. *'Trixie Tang' - The most popular girl in Timmy's school. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Trixie secretly loves boy stuff, such as action figures and comic books. Timmy has an obvious crush on Trixie. In many episodes he is seen making wishes on how to get Trixie to fall for him. Sometimes she falls but later rejects him due to her reputation. Another time, he rejects her, most likely because he sees Tootie sitting and crying (She is a parody of the Smallville Character Lana Lang) which causes Trixie to have an immediate liking to him. *'Veronica Star' - One of Trixie Tang's best friends. There are times where she wishes she was Trixie. She is also secretly in love with Timmy, as seen in "Mind Over Magic" when Timmy was reading her mind. In "Class Clown", it is revealed that she wears purple frilly panties. *'Tad' and Chad - Two of Timmy's popular classmates who are also rich. They often make fun of Timmy and unpopular kids. *'Mark Chang' - The alien prince of Yugopotamia, resembling Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons. He falls in love with Vicky the instant he sees her. Later he moves to Dimmsdale to escape from his alien fiance, disguising himself as a human. Yugopotamia is amazed by Timmy Turner when they first see him because he ate chocolate, ran through flowers, and hugged a teddy bear. In Yugopotamia, the Changs and other aliens cannot do these without being harmed in some way. *'Jeff' and Eric - Mark's best friends from another planet. *'Molly' - A goth girl that was sent to the Wishing Well with Timmy to learn how to make less wishes. She seems to grow rather close to Timmy throughout the episode. Such as holding him, and holding Timmy's hand. (when Dwight tried to do these things she would punch him) Possibly hinting a Timmy/Molly relationship. *'Dwight' - A scaredy cat who was sent to the Wishing Well along with Timmy and Molly. Dwight's worst fears are harpoons because he dreamed he was a whale once and people wanted his blubber. Dwight may be a possible parody of Chucky Finster from "Rugrats". Fairies *'Jorgen Von Strangle' - A high-ranking fairy official in Fairy World and the toughest fairy in the universe who uses an over-sized wand. His wife is the Tooth Fairy. He is also in charge of bringing children to another dimension who make the world better by wishing they were never born. It is seen that Jorgen has a jetpack instead of wings. He has a German accent and is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger. *'Binky Abdul' - A meek yet optimistic fairy who is always getting hurt or beaten on by Jorgen. He's the star of the former Fairyworld TV show "Leave It to Binky" (parody of "Leave it to Beaver"). *'Juandissimo Magnifico' - Remy Buxaplenty's fairy godparent and speaks with a Spanish accent which sounds similar to the late Jonathan Weed from Family Guy, although he does not mention various Spanish terms (E.g. senor or amigo). He thinks that he is the best-looking fairy in the world. He is also Wanda's ex-boyfriend who is still infatuated with her and constantly tries to get her back. Cosmo is extremely jealous of him as he makes attempts to steal her. He is known to rip his tight white shirts with his muscles sometimes even several times consecutively. He works as a well sought-after (by various female fairies) massage practitioner. *'Cupid' - Not really a fairy. Extremely effeminate, who promotes love throughout the universe. His arrogance contrasts his love-themed abilities. In "Love Struck" it is revealed that Cupid loses his powers if there is no love in the world. *'The Tooth Fairy' - One of the few adult-sized fairies. She is married to Jorgen. She is also a parody of Wonder Woman, and thinks Timmy's buck teeth are the most valuable ones ever. *'The April Fool' - A prankster that always pulls bad pranks and is sent back to Fairy World if they can't be completed. His nasal voice and trademark punchline, "What's up with that?", are modeled after comedian Jerry Seinfeld. *'Blonda' - Wanda's famous twin sister and Poof's only known aunt, who stars in the Fairy World TV show All My Biceps. It is revealed in the episode Fairy Idol that she isn't a natural blonde. *'Big Daddy' - Wanda and Blonda's father. He's the only fairy in Fairy World that can take care of "Stinky Magic" and is one of the few fairies (or people) that can intimidate Jorgen. He is the head of a mafia family, Big Daddy dresses and speaks like a stereotyical 1930's movie gangster. He also mentions that he dislikes Cosmo for his stupidity and not listening to Wanda. He becomes infatuated with Mama Cosma, with whom he has one main thing in common: They both hate who their child married. Despite his devoted love to his daughter Wanda, Big Daddy doesn't seem to mind Mama Cosma's motives of destroying her, and even becomes more attracted to her. *'Mama Cosma' - Cosmo's mother, who loathes Wanda and repeatedly makes attempts to get rid of her. She admitted that Wanda is not the reason for her attempts, she would do it to any girl that stood in the way of her and her son. Once, however she tried to get Cosmo to leave Timmy and Wanda and come live with her, though she changed her mind after seeing that Cosmo caused Wanda occasional misery. Recently she has acted more civil towards Wanda, possibly due to Poof's birth, which may have caused a truce. *'Dr. Rip Studwell' - A golfing fairy doctor who insists on being referred to by his full name. He pulls off his glasses to deliver "bad news," while putting them on for "good news". *'Fairy Hart' is a fairy reporter. She made cameos in a few episodes. *'Fairy Taxi Driver' appears before Godparents who are no longer needed by their Godchildren. He thinks all humans look alike. *'Fairy reassigner' appears in "The Switch Glitch" *'Simon Sparklefield' - A parody of Simon Cowell who is the head of the TV company. He was also one of the judges in "Fairy Idol". *'Fairy Mason' - A fairy lawyer who was only seen in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo". He is an obvious spoof of Perry Mason. Family *'Mr. Turner' and Mrs. Turner - Timmy's parents, who, until he turned eight, cared about him a lot. Then they told a lie, and Vicky was made Timmy's babysitter. They have not taken an interest in Timmy for two years. They have been called "Dad" or "Mom", or "Timmy's Dad" or "Timmy's Mom" even when they were children; in the flashback episodes, when they say their real names, a loud noise will always mute their names. Mrs. Turner is a real estate agent and home dealer while Mr. Turner is the usual office employee. * Aunt Gertrude - Timmy's Aunt Gertrude likes to pinch Timmy's cheeks. *'Bucky McBadBat' - Chester's dad, and the worst baseball player ever. Though he does mention having a wife, she is never seen and it is never mentioned what happened to her. He is oftentimes seen with a paper bag on his head due to humiliation derived from making a major mistake in an important game. His last name is relative to his baseball abilities. If you break it up and subtract the "Mc" in it, it is "Bad Bat". *'A.J.'s parents' are inaware of A.J.'s full potential as a genius, like A.J.'s high-tech laboratory in his room. *'Trixie's dad' is short, rotund and wears an argyle sweater-vest. Portrayed as a stereotypical White Anglo-Saxon Protestant. *'Vicky & Tootie's Parents' are Vicky and Tootie's always nervous and worried parents. *'Dolores Day-Crocker' is Mr. Crocker's mother who worries over her son's obsession with fairies. *'King Grippulon' and Queen Jipjorulac - Mark's parents and the king and queen of Yugopotamia. Teachers *'Geraldine Waxelplax' - The principal at Dimmsdale Elementary School with a Norwegian accent and was once in love with Denzel Crocker. Mildly obese, loves any kind of food, but mentions she is "frosting intolerant". *'Mr. Birkenbake' - The former principal replaced by Waxelplax. He is now in charge of the school newspaper and is slightly obsessed with something called "Smoof". *'Mr. Bickles' - The flamboyant Dimmsdale drama teacher and constantly has new dreams which are almost always ruined. He tends to dress like an old style film director with a beret, tie, and tall boots. Celebrities *'Chip Skylark' - A pop star known by his shiny teeth, grandson of the former singing sensation, Chip Skylark I. The full name is Chip Skylark III was seen in "The Good Old Days!" *'Chet Ubetcha' - A midget news reporter (referred to as a "vertically challenged newscaster") known for his trademark opening line of "I'm Chet Ubetcha..." In the special "Abra Catastrophe", his name was changed to "Chet Ubowdown" when Crocker took over the universe. In The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, it is revealed that he was not actually a midget as he was still tall. His condition was caused by a radiation from an oversized cellphone. *'Britney Britney' - Pop star parody of Britney Spears. In Truth or Cosmoquences, she was hypnotized to think she was with Chip Skylark at the Dimmsdale Music Fest so Cosmo would have a rich and famous human "wife" to show off *'Brad Cuspidor' - The announcer of the Teeth TV channel who is often seen promoting Chip Skylark's latest hit, an obvious reference to overly peppy MTV-styled young adult announcers. *'The Doughnut Guy' is a guy who brought donuts to the director of the Crimson Chin movie. He got the part of Cleft. *'Skip Sparkypants' - Chip's rival who wears sparky clothes. *'Adam West'- is Catman and also plays himself on several episodes. Other: *A parody of Jay Leno voiced by him.